In craft stamping, it is often challenging for a crafter to apply repeated stamp patterns with efficiency and precision. For example, traditional hand-stamping tools will often comprise a stamping section made of red rubber, acrylic, photopolymer, foam and numerous other materials known in the art. The stamp is affixed to a base—often made of wood—which then can include a handle or gripping section allowing a user to grasp the stamp, press it into an ink source, and then deposit the ink onto a surface to be stamped.
However, a stamper often wishes to make larger volumes of stamped surfaces (e.g. greeting cards or invitations). The method of individually hand-stamping each surface becomes tedious and also leads to inconsistent results simply as a function of human error.
Some stamping tools have been created to address this issue. However, the present invention is a marked improvement over prior art stamping apparatuses in that it features a hinging mechanism that allows for multi-directional stamping and quick substitution of covers from different orientations. It also allows for a wider assortment of surfaces to be stamped in terms of size and shape. In particular, because the present invention can function with only two hinge walls, it allows for a greater variety of length and width in the articles being stamped. Moreover, because the present invention does not require the cover to rest upon the hinge walls, it allows for greater variety in the depth of the workspace—meaning it can accommodate thinner stamps than can prior art stamping tools without the need for shimming.
The present invention in its various embodiments addresses all of the foregoing issues as well as others as will become apparent herein.